The present invention relates to a stent delivery system.
In the related art, a stent delivery system for arranging a tubular stent at a desired position within a living body is known (for an example, refer to the Japanese Patent No. 5085199).
In the stent delivery system described in Japanese Patent No. 5085199, a push catheter is extracted from an endoscope after the stent is pushed into inside the body by the push catheter to be indwelled therein.